


Raging Demon Reaper

by AkumaKami64



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaKami64/pseuds/AkumaKami64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Usually when people are sad, they don't do anything. They just cry over their condition. But when they get angry, they bring about a change." The raging anger of a sibling is not something to be taken lightly. Not even by a Nergal beast. Especially when said sibling is a Reaper. Diverges from 'Revenge'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrath of a Brother

Raging Demon Reaper

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: "Usually when people are sad, they don't do anything. They just cry over their condition. But when they get angry, they bring about a change." The raging anger of a sibling is not something to be taken lightly. Not even by a Nergal beast. Especially when said sibling is a Reaper. Diverges from 'Revenge'.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts** _

The Nergal beast within Junior chuckled darkly as it spoke to itself, as Junior stared up helplessly at the ceiling where the angel had taken Minnie away, into Heaven. The parasitic/symbiotic beast was already intending to use its despairing host to feed on countless souls now that Minnie, Junior's sister and the beast's mistress, was dead. With all the current events, it was little wonder Junior's will was so weak at the moment. His sister was dead and it was his fault...

**"...We have a new home. A new Master,"** The Nergal beast, or one of its mental selves, said in hungry glee.

**"Yes, but he's nothing like her-!,"** The Nergal beast, seemingly the same yet responding to itself, continued only to stop in shock as it felt something. It felt Junior.

What the Nergal failed to realized was how easily despairing sadness can give way to wrathful rage. Junior's mind had assimilated all of Minnie's memories and thoughts and feelings...everything she was, he knew. He saw and felt her as she continuously tried to earn his love and respect. HIM! The one that always envied her, who always tried to put down her accomplishments, the one who got her killed!...The one who she should never have had to even ask for love and respect from...

Junior's eyes glowed red with a fiery glare as the tears ceased to fall. The green splatter-designed trim on his demon form turn to the same crimson as his eyes, as did every orb-eye in the Nergal beast. Said beast was overtaken by the sheer will of the boy's rage, the young reaper's fury burning and subduing the demon's mind; His anger, his hatred, his wrath. All conjured up into an emotionally flaming storm from both Minnie's pent up anger over Junior's dislike for her and Junior's reaction to it- Self Loathing. Right now, Junior hated himself more than anything...Red was all Junior saw from there on out.

Halloween Town paused in its hauntly activities as it felt the rhythmic shaking of the ground, like a heartbeat that was growing stronger with each beat. The denizens of the dark holiday's town stared up in shock and fear as a giant pumpkin-themed machine stood just outside their town, looming over the buildings with red slits in the crack in its armor and orbs bright on its right arm, larger and more deadly in appearance then it's more natural looking left arm. Without any warning, it began to smash and tear into the buildings, sending the monstrous town folks running in fear.

"Junior!" Grim exclaimed as he starred at the behemoth while his brother Jack got Sally to evacuate the town, "He's in there. I can sense him," He voiced, narrowing his eyeless sockets at the creature. Something felt very wrong about this thing.

"You don't say?" Mandy asked dryly as she readied her guns, some of the few things she kept from her days as a human mayor/hitman after marrying Grim, "What's going on, Grim? Is this the bad thing you were telling me about?" She asked, starring down the giant as well, her red eyes glaring into the red lights where she believed the eyes would be. No, she knew it was where the eyes would be. She could feel it starring at them and glaring at everything.

"I'm...not sure," Grim answered hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Mandy right now that he thought Junior reaped his sister, for whatever reason. The angel taking her up all but confirmed that, "All I know is we have to stop it," He added, his voice harder now. It was a voice Mandy knew well. It was when Grim was at his best, when he showed exactly why he was Death Personified. Honestly, it sometimes turned her on if he didn't almost always screw up the moment and turn back to a wuss.

Within the beast that had been the Pumpkinator, the Son of Death glared at the three figures in front of him. He didn't see his parents and uncle. He didn't really see the rulers of the Underworld and the King of Halloween. All he saw was three souls standing against him while others fled. His mother might have been proud of that under different circumstances. If he wasn't essentially a rampaging animal that sought nothing but destruction without reason or direction.

"Here it comes!" Grim warned as the abomination roared, launching an attack of numerous scythe-ended tentacles at them as the large body marched closer still. The trio put up a great defense against the attack. Jack danced around the attacks and grabbed the tentacles, using them to severe each other. Mandy shot bullets rapidly, all hitting their marks perfectly and practically massacring the scythacles(scythe-tentacles) before reaching her. Grim used his ever sharp and handy scythe to simply cut them down like a farmer cut down crops.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Jack yelled as he used one hand to hurl and twirl around a severed scythacles like a bladed whip, "Any plans?"

"Just hold them off. Reinforcement is on its way," Mandy ordered simply, never ceasing in her shooting. She was glad these things magically reloaded themselves, but wished it didn't take five to ten seconds, 'Then again, that's what two guns are for,' She reminded herself, switching to the other in a second's notice.

Junior growled like the beast he had become and hurled the massive body forward with the mouth open wide to devour them, aiming at the three as they thinned out his scythacles. The pain of losing them didn't even register to him, for it was less them having a single hair pulled out. They were like bug bites. Only annoying if you notice them.

"Fall back! We have to retre...regroup! Move!" Grim yelled, him and Jack running away as the creature quickly approached them.

"Get back here boneheads!" Mandy yelled in annoyance, gun aimed at the pumpkin-themed machine-monster's face as the bone brothers fled, _'And just like that, he ruins his own moment, again,'_ Mandy thought plainly. A certain reaper wasn't getting lucky tonight...and she could use that as an excuse to let Junior and Minnie sleep in their room if they wanted to. Mandy may be evil in human form, but she wasn't above letting her kids feel safe. After all, she couldn't make them into badasses if they went insane. Or that's what she told herself, at least.

The abomination was almost face to face with the Underworld's queen when it was struck by several spears with magic tips. The red eyed blond looked over her shoulder in light annoyance at the sight of Pain with the Royal Guard, an army of Flaming Tikbalan-Torso and arms of a muscular human, head of a horse, and flames from the waist down, "It's about time!" Mandy said, more to herself than Pain as he stood on a wall with his mace.

"Defend our Mistress! And prepare for glory!" He yelled as the armored elemental creatures charged at the command, ready to defend the royal family to the end. Ironic that they were protecting and fighting it at the same time, technically.

Pain knelt by his queen as his soldiers did their job, "You summoned me, My Mistress?" He asked obediently. He himself found it a bit funny he went from serving Grim, to Mandy, and then both. He would never say it to their faces...but the news of their marriage even made him chuckle a bit, thinking it was a joke. Finding out it had been true was a confusing yet great day for him. And the appointment to head of the royal guard wasn't bad either.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Mandy asked candidly to her servant. She knew they were going to need something big to beat this thing. And short of a Godzilla-type monster, or Cerberus, they didn't have many things like that that they could bring or summon quickly.

Junior glared at the royal guards like a human would flies...or how a human sized frog would, as he started devouring the horseman army as well. Their souls only added to his power, something he was overflowing with, same as his rage. Not good things to mix without a mind that can still think properly under extremes of both.

Junior's rage quieted only slightly, replaced by caution and curiosity as he sensed some kind of magic at play now. While Junior was almost an animal in mind, an animal can still think predatorily. Think like his mother would. Think like a hunter, stalking new prey. Stare it down, find its fear, its weakness. And when he saw the giant sword-wielding creature appear in front of him and start roaring, he was only annoyed at this...prey.

He expected more for some reason. Perhaps he remembered what this thing was supposed to be without remembering how he knew it. Perhaps he could just sense the power of the beast and wasn't use to his own being so large yet. Or perhaps he was just getting annoyed with pests! With a greater roar, and red lights glowing even more sinisterly, the reaper demon opened it giant jaw and swallowed the Beast of Destruction whole. In his mother's words, that was a waste of time. Tasted decent though.

"The beast just ate the beast. What now?" Jack asked simply, a bit shocked by that event- and that was something, considering who Jack Skellington was.

"You were saying?" Grim deadpanned as he looked at a furious Mandy, who looked ready to tear something apart. Namely, Pain.

"Summon the ARCHER!" Mandy roared in her servants face as he held up another banner.

"Yes Mistress! Right away, Mistress!" He answered quickly yet quivering under her rage and began the next chant, "Three suns aligned pour forth their light and fill the archers bow with-...?" He chanted, stopping in confusion as a green beam shot at the monster, almost knocking it off balance.

"Who's your Daddy?" Dan Phantom said with a smirk, reveling in not only being free again, but being able to fight something that presented a challenge. And if this thing could end everything, then it was definitely a challenge!

Junior seethed with his giant new form. More and more just kept popping up! So many annoying pests! So many little...enemies. For the first time since becoming his new, raging self, Junior smirked. It wasn't his father's triumphant or smug smirk. It wasn't his mother's cold or satisfied smirk. No, this was a razor-tooth, blood-red smirk of hungry sadism as he found a solution to his problem. His mother would be proud of the idea. If she wasn't on the other end of it.

"What the hell is going on?" Mandy asked as Clockwork revealed himself while the other ghost attacked the creature that was once the pumpkinator, which was only barely moving anymore.

Clockwork would have continued if the Demon Reaper didn't let out a loud roar, the metal creaking and the flesh seeming to almost squirm, the many eyes darting rapidly. The Master of Time was actually confused for a moment before he realized what had happened and what was happening.

It was a mistake to assume Clockwork knew what the outcome 'would be', only what it 'could be'. It was why he never revealed more than he had to. The power of choice led to millions, upon millions of timelines, and his telling of the future indirectly robbed them of choice to some extent. Clockwork could see all the possible pasts and futures, but seeing the more unlikely events still surprised him at times. In fact, Clockwork was almost sure there were other Clockworks, copies of himself, securing other seperate timelines. After all, he only had domain over time in this universe.

This is all why Clockwork was slightly confused before it happened. He knew this could happen, but it wasn't one of the likely events, "I would suggest getting ready, because this is about to get worse," Clockwork warned as he readied his staff, he himself now an old man.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the Reaper Demon almost seemed...to be destroying itself from the inside out. Bulges in the flesh and outward dents in the metal formed, giving the impression it was about to explode. Then, as it collapsed to its knees, it happened. A small, black hand with claws pushed up out of the head of the beast, metal creaking as it pulled its way up. Grim caught Mandy's eyes go a bit wider, but didn't blame her as the small being pulled its way out.

There, standing on the head of the monster, was Junior. Or it looked like him anyway. The coat had been demonified and under the hood could be seen only two red eyes and a jagged and angry smirk. But all of them could sense it, the feeling of a reaper that wasn't Grim. There was no doubt their opponent, whether in his right mind or not, was Junior.

They all had only a moment to be shocked as more of him showed up. Dozens upon dozens of clones of the same Demon-Reaper Hybrid ripped their way out of the flesh, crawled out from beneath the metal, and burst from the eye balls. All in a horrifying perversion of birth. As people of the underworld, the warriors watching were no strangers to terrible and deranged things. In fact, it was practically a part of their very culture. However, none of them could have been prepared to face down a clone army of the Underworld Prince, all with the powers of a reaper and a demon...and all very hungry or very pissed, possibly both.

For a long time, they all just starred. Grim and Mandy with their army, Clockwork, Dan, and Pain. All of them starring and being starred at by the numerous copies of Junior. All starring with eyes so red that Mandy could honestly say Junior took after her to have hate like that in his eyes. The only sound was that of the giant slowly repairing itself, becoming more demon flesh and less machine all the time.

"Grim," Mandy called tonelessly. Grim looked at her and understood the look on her face. It meant that he had better explain fast. Because if anyone, let alone herself, killed the real Junior...well, The Bitch Queen would probably unleash a reign of terror upon all of creation that even Lucifer would be fearful of.

"Don't worry. None of them are the real Junior," Clockwork assured before pointing to the downed orange behemoth that the clones stood on, "The real one is still in the pumpkin body."

"That's all I need to know," Mandy said coldly as she cocked her guns, "For now."

The first clone narrowed his blazing red eyes as the smirk became a hungry grin, a long and pointed tongue slithering out to lick his lips. He let loose a screeching roar at the sky that was quickly joined by the other clones, a chorus of ravenousness that howled through the otherwise silent night. Without further delay, they eagerly leapt for their feast of souls from the abomination that they sprung from.

Clockwork, now a man in his prime, mentally sighed as the reaper-demons descended upon them. It could have all been a lot easier in retrospect. If Junior hadn't been so enraged at himself, Grim and him would already be in the beast, not facing down an army of soul-eating eleven year olds, _'He had to take after his mother, it would seem,'_ He thought, almost amused. While more difficult, this would lead to some very interesting events.

**End of Chapter**

And that's how it starts. I know, it's largely the same at beginning, but everything changes as it goes on. When I read Grim Tales, I was hooked. But my fanficing side was a bit disappointed in a few spots. I feel like Bleedman or the writers downplayed the fact that Junior knows _everything_ that Minnie did. Every memory, every thought, every feeling. That should have changed Junior a bit more beyond making him nicer to his sister. So, with that and seeing how few stories there are here about GT, I decided to make my little foothold in this fandom.

So, currently, Junior is so enraged at himself and everything that he can't even recognize anyone...and can now clone himself. If anyone is wondering WHY Junior is going after souls, he's venting. It's basically an extreme version of eating when you're upset, along with the regular recking.. The Nergal-Reaper hybrid just gave him a new substance to eat. Any way, Junior is going to change a good bit even after he calms down some.

Lastly, in regards Clockwork being surprised, I debated this in my head a little. It's kind of like knowing the ending to a movie, but still gasping when it happens. For him, this event was one of those movie moments that gets you even after the first time.

Questions to Ponder- Will Clockwork get Junior to save Minnie still? Is Minnie even still important to controlling the Reaper Beast? How is everyone going to react after Junior comes to his senses, especially his parents? How will they get him to come back at all? Will Junior end up eating his family? What else can he do now? Will Minnie still be a ragdoll? How much will Junior change? Will Junior still befriend Jeff and Mimi?

PS Bleedman is posting new pages on snafu again to any that doesn't know.


	2. Army of Clones

Raging Demon Reaper

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts** _

Halloween Town was under siege. That was the only way to describe the pure pandemonium that was going on within the town. For this was not the regular pandemonium of the frightful town, no. An army of mostly flaming Tikbalans facing down an army of child-sized reaper-Nergal hybrids while the denizens of the town fled from or hid inside their homes. Against this horde also stood Lord Pain, The Master of Time, The King of Halloween, Death himself, and even Queen Mandy. Under most circumstances, it would seem almost like overkill to have so many great beings on one side.

But this was not like any of the usual foes they faced. They faced not lords of the afterlives, nor power-maddened mortals, nor rebellion of their lands. No, what they faced was far worse than any of that. Grim Junior, Prince of the Underworld, Heir of Death, and now the first of the Demon-Reapers. Junior was now a being that could end all of reality, and was currently blinded enough by his rage to do so. Grim would later laugh at the irony. He himself was Death, Destroyer of Worlds, and yet his son-his eleven year old son-was the Devourer of Afterlives.

_'You'll make a fine Death, me boy,'_ Grim thought as he cut off a clone's arm. _'Assumin we can stop ya here,'_ He added as he swiped at it again. He pause after the clone rolled under the attack and out of the way, grabbing its arm in the process. He watched as it slammed the arm back into the shoulder, the Nergal flesh grabbing and fusing with itself as the arm and sleeve became as though they were never injured, "Great, they can pull themselves back together," He commented as he cut at it again, only for it to dodge backwards.

"What'd you expect? He's **your** son after all, bone bag," Mandy pointed out as she shot at one that was dodging her bullets, "And they all seem to be getting smarter," She mentioned. The last clone she targeted hadn't been this hard to shoot down.

"Probably a hive mind, knowing our luck," Grim theorized as he parried the claws of one with his scythe, "Clockwork! Ya better have a plan, mon! We can't keep this up forever!" He yelled as he saw a clone fighting one of the Tikbalans. The small hybrid dodged a spear by leaping over and landing on the weapon, than running up the spear shaft to the horse-headed humanoid. The clone jumped on helmeted face and began ripping at the neck with its mouth, eating the flesh and 'drinking' the soul at the same time.

"I always have a plan, Grim," Clockwork said, sounding amused as a clone jumped at him and missed due to his form changing from an old man to a young boy. The clone pulled it's face out of the ground and looked annoyed at the Time Ghost, "Dan!" Clockwork yelled while conjuring up a medieval sword, looking up at the ghost shooting plasma balls at the clones while they leapt at him.

"Little busy right now!" Dan protested as he kept looking around for any trying to make a jump at him, blasting or dodging them before they made impact.

"It'll get a lot more busy for you if you don't knock out that main body soon!" Clockwork informed, beheading a clone without looking.

"Fine! These things aren't very strong, but there's a lot of them," Dan answered, mumbling the last part to himself in annoyance as he flew up even higher above the fighting. It gave him a moment to take in the sheer carnage going on. Clones ganging up on Tikbalans and eating them alive and dragging them to the ground, horse-humanoids impaling the demon reapers with magic spears, and some of the more foolish residents of this settlement chose to hide indoors- and paid a steep price. A handful of the clones weren't fighting in the street, but ransacking and hunting through the homes for more souls. He even spied one clone throwing a mummy off a roof, _'Ha! This is one brutal kid! Why couldn't Danielle be like this?'_ Dan thought with a smirk as he started channeling his plasma for a much stronger attack.

Down below, the first clone snapped his head up and glared at the ghost. He growled, crouching and tensing his muscles before catapulting himself up, like he was shot out of a canon.

Dan threw the large plasma ball, only to blink as a clone was suddenly in the path of the attack, _'A suicide defense?'_ He thought, his eyes narrowing as the clone grow a tail. It was long and scaly, and the end was like an axe with blades on both sides. The clone spun the tail and hit the sphere of energy, batting it away like a baseball and destroying another building on the other side of Halloween Town as a result. Dan snarled and shoot the now falling clone in the gut with a ghost beam, sending it plummeting to the ground and skidding in the pavement, tearing up concrete and flinging many clones and soldiers away as a result.

The clone wasn't even phased, merely standing up where he stopped and still glaring at the ghost as the spikes on his head seem to move in aggravation.

"Still standing?" Dan asked to himself, "This one's different...," He realized, before he went wide eyed as the clone sent a plasma ball at him, "What the hell?! Clockwork, you didn't say anything about this thing having ghost powers!" He yelled at the Time Ghost.

"He didn't! He got them from your attack!" Clockwork answered, yelling over the battle. He was currently fighting with a spear, staff, and a clone of his own at his back. The one behind him looked like a soldier from World War 2, wielding a Thompson machine gun.

"Anything else you want to share with us, mon!?" Grim yelled as he cut one down the middle.

"Yeah, look out!" the Master of Time answered as he threw his spear at a clone that had jumped off a building towards Grim, "And they'll all be able to do that soon!" He informed, just as Dan got hit in the back by a plasma ball from another clone. Not a strong one, but it pissed him off a bit

"Mothafook!" The reaper cursed as he barely deflected a claw to the spine.

"Grim, your son is officially scarier than you!" Jack called while wielding two spears from fallen Tikbalans to parry and attack the horde of small soul eaters.

"Grim, Pain! We're running out of an army fast!" Mandy informed angrily, as she leveled every clone she could, knowing that the cavalry wouldn't be here for a while. She was the best shot in any world, but these clones of her son were getting better and better at avoiding them. Not to mention kill shots only kept them down for three seconds max!

"I know, woman! We just have to-!" Grim started, only to be silenced as a beam of yellow-green energy rained down on a group of clones, devastating them and leaving them in pieces. The fighting stopped as everyone looked to the new comer. There, floating in all his black-scaled demonic glory was the bounty hunter Nergal Junior with one arm shape-shifted into a cannon, "Nergal Junior," Grim said in distaste.

"What'd I miss?" The son of Nergal asked casually as he stared at the battle that seemed to have paused with his arrival.

"Grim, the clones," Mandy called, watching with tense muscles as every clone stared at the demon warrior in the sky. She gave the signal for all the Tikbalans to pull away and regroup, the other warriors following suit and started putting some room between themselves and the seemingly frozen clones.

Clone, as in the first clone and the only one with a tail, did something that caught everyone's attention, **"Un..."** He said with wide red eyes, his growling and scratchy voice echoing over the silence.

"Did...that one just talk?" Jack asked, not sure what to make of that.

"Junior?" Nergal said in shock, lowering his canon. Clockwork had failed to give him all the details, it seemed, "Yes, Junior, it's me!" He yelled, hoping to get through the boy. He thought they were fighting the Nergal Beast, not Junior himself.

**"Un...cle,"** Clone said, his tone sounding numb.

"Junior?" Grim called, but got no response, to his annoyance, "He recognizes that wife-humpin bastard, but not us?" He asked out loud.

**"Un...cle...Ner...gal,"** Clone sounded out slowly as his head dropped and his body shook. It almost seemed like he was crying.

"...Oh fuck/fook," Mandy and Grim deadpanned after a moment, both of their battle senses tingling.

Clone's head shot up with a wrathful glare, hand clenched until green blood dripped from the palm, **"UNCLE NERGALLLLLLL!"** Clone screamed as the clones all roared in rage like lions, the underworld earth beneath their feet shaking as their red eyes burned like flames from hell and the glow behind their teeth made it look like they would start breathing the same. The biological father of MiniMandy went wide eyed as the back of his godson's 'main' clone bulged before razor-Nergal wings burst out.

"He just made this all worse, didn't he?" Mandy asked neutrally to no one, sensing that her one time bedmate was going to get the fight of his life.

"I would suggest getting to cover," Clockwork informed calmly as he floated towards an alley, the main clone flying at Nergal Junior faster than an angel falling from grace.

"Why? With that one out of the way, the rest will be-!" Dan started, only to stop in midsentence as the other clones all morphed their right arms into cannons, similar to the one Nergal Junior had sported, and pointed them at their regrouped enemies, "a piece of cake," Dan finished blankly.

"Take cover!" Pain ordered as all the remaining soldiers of the royal guard took cover behind buildings and in alleys, right as the clones started shooting beams of red energy with a black glow.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten into this time," Mandy drawled nonchalantly as she leaned against the alley wall, cocking her guns.

"First Halloween, and me boy nearly ends all the afterlives- still might in fact," Grim said with a sigh as the attacks kept coming, some chipping away at the side of buildings, "I blame you for this, Mandy."

"If by blame, you mean _'thanks for passing your genes to Junior,'_ then you're welcome," Mandy countered evenly, looking towards the street of death-beams, 'Why are his powers and eyes red when all nergals are apparently green?' She thought to herself, her calculative mind not taking that irregularity as simple coincidence.

"Eh, I've seen worse," Jack commented with a shrug, "Like what happened in 1570."

"You're never goin to let that Saeftinghe thing go, are ya?" Grim asked in annoyance.

Mandy rolled her eyes at that. These skeletons had always seen worse or stranger, "Charles, how long until the rest of the army shows up?" She asked, the wheels in her head turning.

"Assuming we're not overrun and the clones go after them first? I'd say at least ten more minutes, Mistress," He answered, setting his dislocated arm back into place as he did so.

"We have another problem," Clockwork informed, causing the others to groan and Mandy to roll her eyes, "The main body has almost fully healed and readjusted itself, meaning it'll be moving again very soon."

"Which means we need to get your ghost boy an opening fast," Mandy summarized, "Later, someone is going to explain to me what the hell this all is exactly or I will make heads roll," She warned with a glare before she went to the edge of the alley.

"Mandy in mother bear mode. I'll never get use to that," Grim mumbled as he got to his feet as well, blinking as the firing suddenly stopped, "Why'd they stop?"

Mandy slowly poked her head out...and jerked it back in as a beam almost hit her, "Well, that confirms it. They inherited my aiming as well," Mandy said plainly as she mulled over what to do, "Grim, Charles! Get over here! I have an idea."

**Meanwhile**

Nergal Junior barely had time to use his cannon-arm to block Clone's claws from getting close to his neck, and was shocked by the sheer force of the impact, "What's happened to you, Junior!?" Nergal Junior yelled, not knowing why Junior was so angered by him being here.

In response to his question, the red-eyed Nergal-reaper roared louder as his tail swooped around and cleaved into the demon's cannon-arm, making green blood flow out. The green eyed shape-shifter winced and pushed Clone away hard with the cannon before turning said weapon into a regular arm and producing a six foot long claymore, knowing Clone probably wouldn't give him the room or time to use the projectile energy-weapon.

Clone's growl sounded like rumbling thunder as he sprouted tentacles out of his hands, which then formed into a three foot blade emerging from each wrist. Surprisingly, when their blades met, Clone's smaller blades and frame didn't lead to him being pushed aside easily. The duplicate did not budge an inch as his wrist blades blocked the claymore. Nergal Junior was then quickly reminded of the axe-tail as it tried to severe his head. He grabbed the tail just below the blades as he held the claymore one-handed. Before he could do anything with the tail, Clone smirked. The tips of his razor-wings bent to point at him and then extended. He was forced to fly backwards or be pierced by the half-dozen or so razors.

_'Dammit, he's good...too good. There's no way he could have learned how to use these powers this fast...unless-!'_ Nergal Junior thought, before going wide eyed as Clone charged at him again with the two wrist-blades. That wasn't why he went wide eyed though. That was from realization. He brought up his sword to block and grunted, " **JUNIOR**! What Happened To Minnie!?" The Nergal yelled, demanding an answer.

**"...Minnie...?"** Clone asked, almost sounding confused by the name.

"Yes, Minnie! She's the only way you could have gotten these powers and know how to use them! Now tell me what happened!" The father of Minnie yelled, glaring into the red eyes that now looked far more subdued with a distant look.

**"...Dead...Angel...Heaven...,"** Clone answered after a moment, the force behind his blades lessening.

"Wha-!...But how?!" Nergal Junior asked, his eyes wide in horror. His daughter, his joy and world, was dead before she had truly lived. Worse than that, she was beyond their power to get back. As much as he loved his daughter, he never saw her getting into heaven; part of being an Underworldian.

**"...My fault...,"** Clone answered, his blades skidding off the claymore as his arms fell limp.

Nergal Junior stared for a good few moments. Both he and Junior's Clone were oblivious to the fighting going on beneath them as they floated there in their own worlds of sorrow, "Is...Is that what this is about?" Nergal Junior asked as he looked at Clone again, "Junior...I know it hurts that Minnie is gone...but you can't destroy everything because of that!" He yelled, hoping he could stop this here and now.

Clone didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Nergal Junior could see it. A single, glowing red tear came down Clone's right cheek, **"My fault..."**

"Junior...it wasn't your fault, I'm sure of that. Minnie gave you her eye, and that is proof enough for me that she didn't believe you responsible," Nergal said slowly as the tear fell from his godson's check and landed down below, "Do you really think this is what Minnie would want you to do with her power?"

Clone visibly tensed at that, **"What...Minnie...wants..."** He repeated with an edge to his voice.

"Junior?" The godfather asked, confused by the change in demeanor.

**"What. Minnie. Wants,"** Clone was now barking out each word, snarling as he clenched his hands again, the blades disappearing.

"Junior, don't-" Nergal Junior called, knowing he had somehow set him off again.

**"WHAT MINNIE WANTS?!"** Clone snapped as his eyes glowed with rage anew, slamming his fists together as they formed into a single, large cannon.

"Shit!" Nergal cursed as he shot up higher into the air, nanoseconds before Junior fired the beam of black-glowing red Nergal-energy, ripping through the air.

**Meanwhile**

"There, the soldiers on the other side know what to do," Jack said, having just climbed out of a manhole. He had used the sewers to get a message to those across the street, not wanting to risk getting shot.

"Good, because some of those clones are starting to move up," Mandy murmured, hearing the clawed footsteps of her transformed and maddened son's copies slowly and cautiously creeping forward. She could also hear small hums from their cannons being charged, _'They've gone from berserkers killing everything in sight, to an army cleaning out an area. Junior, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually doing this all on purpose,'_ She thought to herself, vaguely amused by that thought.

"Mistress, are you sure-?" Charles asked nervously, not liking this plan very much.

"Charles," She interrupted sharply, making him shut up.

"Are ya sure ya rather I not do your part me self?" Grim asked, a bit wary as well.

"It's more effective this way," Mandy defended as she walked towards the other end of the alley.

"Right, and you wantin to test these clones has nothing to do with it," Grim called as she left, shaking his head when she didn't stop, _'That woman...My Devil, I love her.'_

"Well Grim, looks like we better get ready," Jack said after a moment, starting to climb up the side of the building skillfully and quickly with his long appendages.

"Yeah, yeah, I'ma comin. Good luck, Pain," Grim said as he floated up to the top as well.

"You too, Master," Lord Pain said, nodding up at his departing liege.

**With Grim and Jack**

Grim sighed as he walked along the roof tops, his brother and he making their way across the gaps as stealth-fully as possible, "I'm...sorry that this turned out to be such a disaster, Grim," Jack said gently, looking depressed himself over what a tragic turn this night had taken.

"It's not your fault, Jack. Mandy and me should have kept a better eye on those two, knowin how dangerous this place can be," Grim said, massaging his skull.

"You think everything will turn out okay?" Jack asked sympathetically.

"They always do, somehow. Don't know how, mon, but they do," Grim answered before chuckling quietly, "If Junior is anythin like his motha, he'll tear down the pearly gates to get his sista back," The reaper joked, only for him and his Pumpkin King sibling to stop and blink. They shared a look.

"That...is a scary thought," Jack said slowly, "And one I'm willing to believe at the moment."

"...Never speak of that again. I don't need Mandy gettin any ideas," Grim said grimly as they continued on atop the roofs, closer to the giant body and the main group of clones.

**End of Chapter**

And another one bites the dust! Hope you all enjoyed this piece. As you can see, things are starting to diverge from the comic more and more. And no, Nergal Junior isn't really early. Given that Clockwork and Grim probably would have been in and out by now if compared to the comic, he might actually be a little late. Yes, there is a reason Junior keeps snapping about...everything, basically. It'll be explained next chapter or the one after. Any way, I hoped you all enjoyed this little battle and hope you enjoy how it continues.

Also, in regards to Nergal Junior not knowing what was going on- we have no idea how much Clockwork informed him of the situation before arriving there or if anyone gave him a summary after he did. As seen in Afterbirth, althoguh no longer canon, there's more than one way to get Nergal Powers. He could have simply thought someone tried to get both reaper and nergal powers and screwed up.

Important Note- From now on and until he is dubbed otherwise, Junior's main clone is labeled as Clone. I'm doing this beause he IS different from the other clones and so no one gets confused between Clone, Junior, and regular clones in later chapters. They are all the same person, but they are different bodies and that can get confusing.

Questions To Ponder: Why are Junior's eyes and power red instead of green exactly? What is Mandy's plan and where is she going? What are Grim and Jack going to do? Will they be able to stop the gaint body before it's up and gonig again or will they have to fight it and the clone army? Will Mandy get Junior to attack Heaven one day? Did Junior/Clone get any other ghost powers? How is Clone different from the regular clones? Why is Junior snapping and getting angrier with Nergal Junior? Why does everything set him off? Will he kill his Uncle or will Nergal Junior strike down Clone thinking he's the real Junior? How will this delay effect what's going on with Minnie's soul?

Side Note- The Saeftinghe is a reference to a legend regarding the All Saints' Day flood of 1570.

Hope you all enjoyed this. AkumaKami64 signing out. R&R!


End file.
